


heaps of blankets

by gemma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Skiing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemma/pseuds/gemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you and the one you love go for a not-so-adventurous adventure? And you do everything that's crazy, everything you want and just enjoy each other's company? That's Harry's plan when he rents a cabin at a resort in the mountains for him and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaps of blankets

**Author's Note:**

> dis no my idea! I got inspirated by the tags in this post stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/60299471362/northern-pathways-sleeping-on-a-ski-lift and I want to thank supernope and stylesforstiles tumblr users for both collecting the tags and writing them and for also letting me turn them into a one shot.  
> also, I listened to Janet Devlin's Hide&Seek album while writing it so I suggest listening to it.  
> enjoy! :)

“Why do I have a feeling I’m forgetting something?” Harry put his bag on the boot of the car they had rented.

“You always have the feeling of forgetting something, Haz.” Louis said as he sat down on the front of the car, leaving Harry to drive this one time.

Harry walked over to the driver’s seat and started the engine. “And you don’t?”

“I know I’m not forgetting anything.” Louis gave Harry a smug smile.

“Perfect, if I’ve forgotten something I’ll just use yours.” Harry returned Louis and even wider smile, as if he just won a debate. Louis glared at him from behind his sunglasses and sunk lower on his seat, looking outside the window, smiling just weakly at Harry as he started driving.

 

Louis hadn’t noticed but he had fallen asleep while the sun warmed his face from outside the window. It was the middle of the skiing season but the sun in the Pyrenees area was warmer than anywhere. Louis took off his unadjusted glasses and put them on the upholstery. He rubbed his eyes and took a better look outside the small window of the car. There, before him, was what he thought was a precious valley, full of trees covered on snow. A flock of birds made its way up the ravine he was looking down on and flew by the car up to the sky.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Harry asked by his side, amused at how Louis was gaping at the sight before them. Louis just nodded, speechless from the beauty. Harry chuckled. “Not the first time I’m here. Told you it was really good. Just wait until we get to our cabin.”

“But I thought you said we were going to a resort?” Louis scrunched up his nose just a tiny bit up in confusion.

Harry laughed softly. “Yes, but the resort has got a big hotel like building _or_ a service of cabin renting. I’ve rented a cabin. They’re kind of isolated and private.” Harry smirked proudly at himself for having such a great idea.

Louis laughed and shook his head at Harry. Harry parked the car in an empty space on the resort’s parking for cabin renters and both boys got out of the car to get their bags from the boot.

“The funny thing is that to get to the cabin we have to go with snowmobiles.” Harry added while they both walked to the information desk.

“Really?” The eagerness in Louis’ voice amused and made Harry happy. He was content his plan had worked, and Louis still had to see the cabin.

“Good morning. We had a cabin rented?” Harry talked to the receptionist behind a big wooden desk after a blue sign with the single letter ‘I’.

“Very well, let me your ID cards and the booking receipt, please.” Harry handed over his ID as well as the booking receipt while Louis looked for his ID card and put it next to Harry’s.

Louis looked around the resort’s lobby. It looked quite fancy and well taken care of. He looked at Harry as this one talked to the receptionist about what their next steps were. He smiled at Harry’s initiative but worried when it hit him that Harry had paid everything himself, as a gift for Louis. And Louis knew it must have been expensive given the lobby of the resort and the special service of renting of a cabin. He was sure it was an expensive service.

“Okay, we’re done here. This is your ID card and we have to go outside through that door.” Harry said signalling a door far across the enormous resort’s lobby and cafeteria.

The boys made their way through all the people and Louis looked at them but didn’t really see them as his eyes always returned to focus on Harry walking in front of him and at Harry’s body. It did _things_ to him.

They got out on the cold, bright white, snowy mountain paradise and under a slightly warm sun. Louis was already enjoying himself. He was eager to get to the cabin and jump himself on top of Harry and do dirty things to him.

A black man approached them and spoke with a thick French accent. “Hello. You are…” he looked down at some papers he had been given not too long ago. “Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson?”

Harry nodded. “That is correct.”

“Good. I will put your bags on the machines and we’ll bring you up to the cabin.” The man gave them a smile as he and another man took their bags and walked to the snowmobiles, getting them ready.

“Harry.” Louis called and Harry turned around at his name being mentioned. Louis stood on his tippy toes and kissed Harry’s cheek, smiling brightly. “Thank you. This looks wonderful.”

Harry smiled widely and leaned down slightly to peck Louis’ lips. “I’m happy to see you like it. But, really, wait until you see the cabin. You know, they let me choose between some designs. Not all the cabins are the same and I choose according to us and our needs.”

Louis laughed at Harry’s mind. “You scare me sometimes, Styles.” Harry just smiled and gave Louis’ lips another chaste, lingering kiss.

The man came back to them and told them the machines were ready. They had been ready for some time but the man had seen the love affection and had just given them some time. Although no one knew that.

Harry got on the snowmobile up front with the black, French man and Louis was seated on the one behind with the other man. Louis learned his name was Jean, he was French and he explained Louis everything they drove through: an abandoned big house with a dark story behind, the valley at their left that belonged to a different country from the mountain they were in, a frozen lake near their cabin location and finally, their cabin.

The resort’s staff stopped the machines side by side near the door of the cabin. Louis took off his helmet and handed it to Jean to then, take a look at the cabin. It was indeed beautiful. All wooden, snow on the roof, lights on a short porch by the entrance… He was sure the inside was even more stunning.

Harry thanked the black man and Jean and grabbed his and Louis’s bag. He walked over to where Louis was, examining the house. “Be polite, say goodbye.”

Louis turned around and saw the snowmobiles already out of sight although he could still see them. He turned to his other side to see Harry standing there, taller than him and carrying two bags. He tried to grab his but Harry stepped back.

“I’m fine; just open the door for me, yes?” Harry smiled at him.

Louis was still struck by everything and how beautiful it was. Just like Harry. He walked to the door of the cabin and opened it, letting Harry inside and walking in behind him. Harry put the bags down at the bottom of a door near the entrance.

“Wow.” Louis had had that word running around his mind since he had woken up at the car earlier and the sight of the inside of the cabin was enough to make it come out of his mouth.

Harry laughed and walked over to Louis. “I hope you think that too when you see me.”

Louis looked at Harry’s green eyes and smiled. “Are you kidding me?”

They shared once more a loving kiss that lasted longer than any of their mother’s would’ve liked and started to explore the cabin.

“You made a great choice, Harry. This looks perfect.” Louis said standing in the living room of the cabin, Harry following him behind. They took their jacket off and put them down on one of the two sofas sitting in the living room.

“Come on, it’s not that… well yes, it is kind of a big deal but I did it for you so…” Harry smiled looking around the room, proud of his choice and that Louis liked it. “Let’s discover what’s behind each door.”

“Oh, we could have a guessing competition. We say what’s in it before we open it.” Louis added.

“Okay but what’s the prize?” Harry asked liking the idea of a game.

“Why does it have to be a prize? Let’s just have fun, come on. Let’s try this one.” Louis said walking over to one door that connected with the living room.

“Oh that one is easy. I say kitchen.” Harry said behind him.

“Definitely a kitchen.” Louis said before opening the door to indeed, find a too big kitchen with vitro, a very large counter and a fridge.

“Do you think there’s food in there?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know… you should be the one to know, you rented this place.”

Harry walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was full with food and a note from the resort. Harry read it out loud. “’Dear guests, since you had selected the food option on the rent process we, the resort’s staff, hope you enjoy the meals. If you need anything else, find a phone down this note that directs you to the cabin service. Costs extra for _special_ deliveries. Have a good stay!’ There’s literally emphasis on the special word…”

Louis laughed loudly from the open kitchen’s door. “One does not want to know what people have asked for.”

Harry looked at him and grinned. “Maybe we could ask for something _special_ …”

“Onto the next door…” Louis said walking back to the living room.

“There’s another door here in the kitchen!” Harry yelled, spotting a door at the opposite to the kitchen’s door.

“That’s a door to the outside.” Louis answered from the living room. Harry walked over to it and looked through the small window it had in the middle. Louis was right.

“Okay, you totally won that one.” Harry said walking in the living room where Louis was waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

“Next one?” Louis said and Harry nodded, following him to a double door in the living room.

“These lead outside too… but where?” Louis said as he opened one of them. Both boys were greeted by a rather big terrace like balcony. Louis walked over to the railing and looked down. The balcony was over the ravine of the mountain.

“Whoa, that’s a great fall…” Harry said by his side. He looked at Louis and back down. “Don’t get too close.” He said putting one arm around Louis waist and the other on his chest, somehow preventing him from falling.

Louis laughed. “Come on, let’s get inside. It’s cold here.”

They walked back inside and to the next door in a corner of the living room. “What do you say?” Louis asked Harry, his hand on the door knob.

“Bathroom.”

“Yeah, it’s probably that.” Louis agreed but Harry stopped him from opening the door.

“Come on, you can’t say the same thing as me! Then it’s not a competition but an agreement.” Harry pouted.

Louis chuckled. “You’re too competitive. I think it’s a bathroom, I can’t change what I think!” Harry huffed and Louis opened the door to find… a closet with a broom and a vacuum cleaner.

“I should’ve said closet…” Louis muttered while Harry laughed out loud at how idiotic they looked staring at a small cleaning closet.

“Next one… before you say anything, I say bedroom.” Louis said quickly.

“But!” Harry groaned. “Okay, fine. I say… bathroom. Although I know it’s a bedroom.”

Louis opened the door and in fact, there was a big bedroom with a double bed in the middle and three doors yet to be explored.

“I think these lead to the same balcony as before.” Harry stated signalling a double door on their left.

“Probably… what about this one?” Louis said as he walked over a door at the other end of the room, at the turn of a corner.

“That one is a wardrobe. This one,” he directed to the one Louis was standing in front of “is a bathroom. It has to be. There’s no other bathroom, they can’t expect us to do our human needs on the woods…”

Louis opened the door while laughing at Harry’s unfunny jokes and looked inside the bathroom. It was half the kitchen, pretty big for a bathroom but that was because it had a WC, a shower and a hot tub. “There’s a hot tub.” Louis pointed out.

“Oh, yes; it seems so.” Harry said smiling cheekily.

“You knew there was going to be a hot tub, right? You asked for a hot tub, right?” Louis inquired, smiling back at Harry.

“I might or not might have asked for a hot tub, yeah.” Harry giggled while Louis shook his head and walked back to the bedroom.

“We’re definitely using that at least once.” Louis said as he walked by Harry making the taller but younger boy smile brightly.

“I was expecting so.” He said before picking Louis up and throwing him down the bed, climbing then on top of him. “Hello there, sexy.”

Louis smiled looking up at Harry. “Hi handsome.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. This time it wasn’t like the chaste kisses they’d shared at the resort or at the entrance but more passionate. This kiss wouldn’t have worried their mothers for the time but the intensity.

Louis’ hands moved to Harry’s neck as he caressed the hairs on the back of Harry’s full of curls head. Harry was supporting his weight on his elbows but balanced to take one off and move his hand to grasp on Louis’ hip.

They lay making out until Harry’s stomach growled asking for food. They had laughed it off but when Louis’ did they decided it was time they had something to eat.

As they walked to the kitchen Louis noticed there was a door still undiscovered on the left of the bedroom’s door. “There’s this door still-“

“That’s the bathroom, it connects. Come on, I’m hungry.” Harry said not even looking at the door Louis was referring to.

“Wait, you knew each of the doors, right?” Louis said following Harry into the kitchen.

“There might or not might have been a tour inside each cabin on the website, yes.” Harry laughed lightly as he picked food from the fridge and preparing both his and Louis’ dinner.

Louis stared at Harry as he moved gracefully around the kitchen, knowing what to do with each food. He might have not been a great five Michelin star cooker but he cooked for them and Louis appreciated that. Also he appreciated that Harry had played along with the door game even though he knew this cabin already. Louis was sure Harry had taken more than one of those online tours to decide the perfect cabin. And he had succeeded, or so Louis thought.

“I’ll light the fireplace.” Louis stated as he walked back to the living room.

They ate there, on the rug in front of the fireplace and their backs glued to the sofa, bowls in hand and content stomachs. They joked and talked about things that for the rest of humans would have been irrelevant but they meant something to them. They planned their days there knowing those plans would either not work or they just won’t follow them, but they liked to plan and imagine together. Louis complimented Harry’s meal once they had finished although they both knew it was a simple meal. But Harry knew that by complimenting the meal, Louis was thanking him and he was happy.

“You know what I’m going to do now?” Louis asked when Harry came back from the kitchen where he’d put the dirty dishes on the sink.

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t know.” Harry smiled sitting by Louis side and putting an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“First, kiss you.” Louis proceeded to kiss Harry’s lips for not as long as Harry would’ve wanted. “And second, turn on the hot tub.” Louis winked at Harry and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

Harry smiled brightly, flashing his teeth to no one, and laid his head back as he heard Louis go into the bathroom and the noise of him preparing the hot tub. He had tried many times to describe his love for Louis, in his head or to people who had asked, but he’d never said the same. He knew he always left something unmentioned or didn’t give enough credit to one of Louis’ many qualities. He felt it wasn’t enough to just say he loved Louis but there wasn’t any other way he could express it as pure as that.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bathroom to find Louis wasn’t there. He opened the door that connected to the bedroom but Louis wasn’t there either.

“Louis?” He called out loud.

“In the bathroom.” Louis answered. Harry turned around, confused, and opened the door to the bathroom, seeing Louis entering from the other door.

“I went to look for you in the living room.” Louis giggled.

“Through the bedroom?” Harry asked, laughing himself.

“Well it’s not my fault you rented a maze of doors.” Louis smirked at Harry as he started undressing. Harry followed his moves and then decided to undress himself. Louis was his boyfriend but staring wouldn’t grant him as much benefit as if he actually did something.

Both boys, naked to their skin, got into the warm water of the hot tub. Louis closed his eyes as he let the warm water surround his body, taking away the cold from the winter season outside. Harry dipped his head under the water and pushed his damp hair back when he surfaced from the bubbling water.

“Don’t be too sexy there.” Louis said as he watched Harry.

Harry smiled back at him. “I think I should tell you that.” He said as he moved very close to Louis on the plastic bench underwater. He put a Hand on Louis’ tummy and the other over his shoulders, smiling seductively.

“Hi.”

Louis snorted at Harry and got himself under the water as well, surfacing from under the water, his face upwards so his hair would stick back and accompanied it with his hands.

“You know what you do, right?” Harry said smirking as he had followed every move Louis made. Louis returned the smirk and shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows innocently.

Harry huffed as he brought a hand to Louis’ neck, turning his face so he could fully snog the smaller boy. Louis moved his arms to surround Harry’s neck and in a swift move, Harry lifted Louis easily and sat him on his lap so Louis knees sat on the bench at each side of Harry’s hips.

Louis stopped kissing Harry for a moment and looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed together. “Wait.”

“What? No, come on.” Harry groaned and sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“The room is cold.” Louis said.

“But the water is warm.”

“Yes, but it’s half my body that’s off the water and soon enough, I’ll be able to scratch glass with my nipples.” Louis whined making Harry laugh. “Turn the heat on.” Louis said looking at the heating near the toilet.

Harry sighed but obliged. “Fine.” He walked out of the hot tub and crouched down to turn the heating to the maximum. He then walked over to the hot tub and got inside.

Louis giggled. “You’re hard.”

Harry laughed sarcastically as he sat down on the bench again, Louis moving to him. “Well, guess whose fault it is…”

Louis smirked as he straddled Harry again, their boners rubbing against each other. “Don’t worry… I think we left it” he kissed Harry’s neck, “somewhere…” he kissed Harry’s jaw, “here.” He finally moved to Harry’s mouth. And Harry couldn’t be any happier or hornier.

He moved one hand to Louis neck and wrapped the other around the other’s waist. Louis instinctively moved up and down slightly, each movement making their dicks to rub and earning muffled moans and grunts from both his and Harry’s throat.

Things heated up, besides the heating system now working, and Louis moved to nibble Harry’s neck and right down his ear, where he knew the younger boy loved it the most. Although Harry loved to be bitten anywhere.

Harry moved Louis up and down again when he had made sure his dick was rightly positioned. He was slow at first but fastened when Louis had adjusted and he let Louis move as he pleased, his hands on Louis’ hips, just helping him. All the while their mouths attached together.

When Harry was sure he was close to climax, he let Louis know, although the eldest knew him well enough to recognize the signs. Harry moved his left hand to grab Louis boner and pumped the elder’s dick under the water. Louis loved the feeling of the water at the top of his sensitive member, actually feeling colder than in the rest of his body.

When Louis stopped kissing Harry, rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulders and his movement became uneasy Harry knew he was also near. Harry tried to hold it until after Louis finished. They both came with low grunts and moans. Louis bit Harry’s shoulder not too sharply but enough to leave a mark and pulled softly at the younger’s longest hair.

Louis left his body damp, resting on Harry’s and floating with the water around them. Both boys relaxed in silence, regaining their breathings at a normal rate.

Louis detached himself from Harry and sat back besides him at the bench. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as Harry put an arm around Louis’ back, holding him close and just enjoying the hot water. Until a thick white line of Louis’ semen swam before them.

“I’ll go take a shower. I think you should change the water.” Louis snickered.

“Why you get to take a shower and I have to clean your semen off the hot tub?” Harry whined.

“Because it was my ass that got fucked.” Louis said as he got into the shower and started the water, not too hot but not too cold.

Harry reluctantly got up and grabbed a towel, covering his lower half and cleaning the hot tub while Louis showered. When Louis was finished he found Harry struggling to drain the water to then clean the filter.

“Love, leave it to me. Take a shower.” Louis said taking the towel off Harry’s waist and pushing him lightly to the shower. Harry obliged and walked to the shower, the water still running from Louis shower.

Louis dried himself and let the water from the hot tub drain as he went to the entrance, where the bags still were. He grabbed clean underwear and a long sleeved shirt, putting them on and walking back to the bathroom. He turned the heating off and cleaned the filter of the hot tub. Harry dried himself and went to grab some clothes. He put on a puffy sweater and trousers comfortable enough to be worn without underwear. He disposed of the dirty water from the hot tub and walked back inside to find Louis in the bedroom.

“It’s clean now.” Harry said sighing and letting his body fall down on the bed. Louis sat cross legged and was reading another note from the resort’s staff.

“What does it say?” Harry asked as he caressed Louis’ thigh, the one he could reach.

“That the things at the minibar are free and that the TV and music system should work perfectly. And any problem we should call this phone. It’s the same for _special_ deliveries.” Louis giggled.

Harry stood up and walked to the minibar, looking inside. “You want anything?” He said moving so Louis could see the insides.

Louis scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Harry nodded and grabbed a bottle of water. “I don’t know about you but I’m dehydrated.” Louis smiled as Harry appeared by his side on the bed. Harry sat behind him, his legs long beside his crossed ones.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Harry whispered kissing Louis’ cheek lightly.

“Hi baby cakes.” Louis said smiling at their stupid nicknames for each other.

Smiling like fools they got in the bed they had been sitting in and slept beautifully waiting for the next day, many plans made and none of them to be fulfilled. But they were eager to enjoy each other’s company.

-

The sound of birds chirping from the balcony wasn’t too loud but it woke Harry up. Louis was lying on his side, his head on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled softly and tried to get out of bed without waking Louis up.

He walked to the living room, closing the bedroom door carefully. He walked outside the balcony to see the birds and regretted immediately when the cold air hit him hard and he realised he had no shoes on.

He walked back into the living room and to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for him and Louis. While preparing just some cereal bowls he looked outside. “Nice snow.” He whispered to himself, already imagining a thousand things to do with Louis on the snow.

Louis rubbed his eyes as the sun heat warmed his face lightly. He stretched out his arms and searched for Harry but he wasn’t in the bed. Resting there for a couple seconds he finally got up and walked over to their bags. He grabbed both and brought them to the bedroom. He took all the clothes off and hung them in the wardrobe. He then let their skiing clothes on the bed, eager to go skiing.

He walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where he heard noises. He saw Harry standing there, in front of a window and staring outside. “Morning.”

Harry turned around and smiled. “Morning, love; there.” He said pointing at a table where there were two bowls of cereals.

Louis walked over to the table and so did Harry. Louis kissed his cheek before they sat down and ate their breakfast and made plans for the day ahead; erasing all kind of plan they had though the day before.

“Anyways, I think we should first go skiing.” Louis suggested, knowing that was what they were going to do.

Harry smiled taking his last bit of cereals from the bowl. “Sure. The skis are outside. There’s a tool house outside the kitchen’s door.” Louis nodded.

They walked to their bedroom and Harry smiled when seeing Louis had already prepared their skiing clothes. Louis was more eager than him to go skiing but he enjoyed doing so with Louis. Maybe Harry knew he wasn’t that good; maybe. But he still wanted to go. Falling was also fun.

And Harry fell a lot. He swore he could make a snowman out of all the snow in his clothes. But he loved the way Louis gracefully skied to the place where he’d fallen down and easily help him up, fixing his clothes and slightly unadjusted goggles, taking the snow out of them.

He loved to watch Louis ski. He didn’t know why but he made it seem so easy and Harry knew he enjoyed it so watching his lover enjoy himself was something Harry loved. However, Harry was _very_ competitive. So even though Harry knew he had no chance, he would always challenge Louis at a race that he’d lose, although not always as Louis would let Harry win from now and then, faking a fall or just slowing down. But those times where Louis decided to let Harry win and Harry just fell on the snow and Louis _had to_ win because Harry was _so_ clumsy, those were the funniest for both of them. And they would spend all day on the snow until the orange sky told them it would be a good idea to go back to the warmth of the cabin.

“You did well.” Louis said as he smacked Harry’s bottom while the tallest boy put the skis back in their place at the tool house.

“Yes, yes, I fell a good amount of times today.” Harry said sarcastically. Louis just laughed and walked into the cabin. Harry finished putting the skiing stuff in the tool house and walked into the cabin. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it in one sip.

Louis walked into the kitchen from the living room. “I lit the fireplace.” He walked close to Harry. “We could snuggle there.” Louis said hugging Harry.

Harry smiled and put the empty glass down on the counter, hugging back Louis. “I’d love to. But go there and find a blanket. I’ll be there in five, let me just do something.”

“You have the weirdest ideas in your mind.” Louis said as he walked to the door of the kitchen.

“You don’t even know what I had in mind!” Harry defended himself, laughing.

“But I _can_ imagine…” Louis said disappearing into the living room.

Harry shook his head and got ready to work on everything he had thought of. Louis walked to their bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes. He then grabbed two blankets off the wardrobe and brought them to the living room, putting them down on the sofa. He put wood on the fire and walked to the kitchen’s door.

“Are you done?”

“A minute!” Harry yelled happily from inside.

Louis smiled and walked to the sofa, letting his body on it. It was rather comfortable, more than it seemed at first sight. He was getting warmer and gain back feeling on his toes. He was starting to get too comfortable that he started to fall asleep, until Harry shook him lightly and he jolted.

Harry laughed. “Sorry! You were falling asleep.”

Louis looked up at him and at his hands where he had two cups and a tiny box. Harry put them in a small coffee table at the sofa’s side and kissed Louis forehead. “I’ll go change, don’t touch it or fall asleep until I’m back, yes?”

Louis mumbled a yes and closed his eyes again. Harry chuckled and walked to their bedroom, deciding this time to wear underwear under his trousers. When he walked back to the living room, Louis was standing, looking out the dark woods and valley surrounding their cabin. There wasn’t a single light nearby. The resort was at the bottom of the valley and they were quite high. Also, the other cabins were too far and separated by too many trees.

“It’s very dark outside.” Louis said feeling Harry’s presence.

Harry walked to him and looked outside. “Yep. It is.” He grabbed Louis’ hand. “Come on, what I made for us will get cold.”

“And what would that be?” Louis asked as he sat in between Harry’s legs, resting his back on his chest, sitting slightly. He grabbed the blankets and covered themselves with them.

“It’s homemade whiskey-lace hot chocolate.” Harry said proudly handing Louis a cup and grabbing one for him.

“You know how to do these?” Louis asked unbelievable.

“Well, this is the first time I do but I followed a recipe.” Harry chuckled and Louis felt it on his back.

Louis took a short sip and felt his lips warm up as well as his throat as the small amount of whiskey appeared. “It’s delicious.” Louis said in a dreamy voice, eyes closed.

“God, I wish _I_ gave you that feeling…” Harry said behind him.

Louis laughed loudly making Harry smile. “When you want, Styles; when you want.”

Harry took a sip of his own cup, smiling smugly. “Oh, there’s more.” He reached behind his head, on the small table and handed Louis a box.

Louis put his cup down on the floor and opened the box. Inside were a bunch of bonbons of many different shapes and colours. Louis grabbed one and ate it with one bite. “Delicious.” The word came out muffled from the chocolate in Louis’ mouth. Harry reached and grabbed one himself, eating it at once.

Louis put the box on his lap and grabbed the cup of the intentionally spiked hot chocolate taking another sip while Harry enjoyed his own.

Louis moved his head so he could see Harry. “Thank you, Harry. This must’ve been expensive and you even cooked and did this hot drinks and orgasmic chocolate thing and it’s amazing. You are amazing.”

Harry smiled down at Louis and kissed his lips lightly, the angle not being the best one. “No need to thank me. I did this for you but for me too. I did this for us. Expensive or not I’m enjoying it and as long as you’re also, I’m happy.”

“I’m enjoying this lots.” Louis leaned up and kissed Harry again.

When they had finished drinking the hot chocolate and there were just a couple bonbons left, Louis moved around a bit in his position so he was facing Harry. Harry smiled and sunk lower into the sofa, bringing Louis with him.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry softly at first, fastening and slowing at different times too tired to rush anything. They kept kissing each other’s lips moving to the neck from time to time. Harry’s hand were on Louis’ hips, not still, so at one point the shirt Louis was wearing pulled up just a bit and Harry caressed the exposed skin, earning a gasp from Louis. And a whine from Louis about how cold Harry’s hands were. But he enjoyed it none the less, his hip being rather sensitive spot of his body. And Harry knew and seized the opportunity.

At some point Louis stopped and smiled widely, just like Harry did when a crazy idea came to his mind. Harry looked at him confused. “What?”

“I had an idea.”

“Yeah I figured that by how abruptly you stopped my entertainment.”

“We can sleep outside tonight!”

“You’re nuts!” Harry replied at the same tone Louis did.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Yes, fun and bloody cold!” Harry was unusually unreceptive.

“No, look: we bring the bed’s mattress outside and grab every single blanket in the house. Heaps of blankets!” Louis smiled brightly. “Also, I saw a camping light in the wardrobe. And we can sleep outside, count stars and see the sun rise tomorrow morning.” Louis smiled sweetly as he described a rather crazy plan. Harry looked at him for a minute, trying to think of all the cons and pros. But then he thought of how young they were and how these things are once in a lifetime things and that the cold could not be _that_ much.

But he found out it was _that_ much when they carried the mattress from the bedroom to the balcony through the double doors in the bedroom. They settled the mattress in the middle of the terrace, not too close to the fall but not too close to the house for if the snow on the roof decided to fall down in the middle of the night.

Harry could see his breath condensed in smoke in the air as he breathed out while carrying the pillows. And he looked at Louis who was carrying two blankets and putting them on the mattress. And Louis smiled at Harry and breathed out condensed breathe and his cheeks were red and so was his nose and Harry thought he looked like a small, cute elf and he forgot all about coldness.

They carried a few more blankets and put socks on their feet. Harry prepared more whiskey-laced hot chocolate and put the cups above the pillows. Louis brought the camping light and set it on as he and Harry lay on the mattress and covered as much as they could with all the blankets, one on top of another.

“It’s colder than I thought.” Louis confessed, taking a sip off his cup.

“This will warm us. _And if not, we’ve got each other._ ” Harry said, somehow the silence, darkness and coldness making him whisper.

“ _Yeah._ ” Louis joined the whispering as they finished their cups before they turned cold. And since they had no other way to warm up, they decided to hug, Harry’s longer arm around Louis.

“ _Louis._ ” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. Louis looked at Harry. “ _Look up at the stars._ ”

Louis obliged and was met by a pitch dark black sea of stars. Every constellation was clearly at sight and there were lots of stars, more than you can see in any part of the city.

“ _Wow._ ”

“ _You said that before._ ” Harry chuckled.

Louis smiled and looked down from the stars to Harry. And he could barely see his face and Harry could barely see Louis’ but they knew the other was smiling and that their eyes shone with love for the other, blue for Louis and green for Harry.

“ _Harry._ ”

“ _Yes, sweet cheeks?_ ” Harry whispered again.

“ _I love you, baby cakes._ ” Louis smiled brightly.

Harry huffed amusedly and brought his face closer to Louis’, their noses bumping against each other and mouths finding their way together in a sweet, slow, loving kiss.

“ _I love you too, Louis._ ” Harry whispered, kissing Louis again until they both fell asleep under so many blankets and many, many stars.

-

The sound of birds woke Harry up that morning too. And the cold he felt on his face didn’t help either. He tried to move and stretch out but he had forgotten Louis was in his arms and woke him up.

“ _Sorry, love. I woke you up._ ” Harry whispered in a raspy, deep morning voice.

Louis rubbed his eyes with his hand and immediately hid them under the blankets. Harry laughed lightly.

“It’s very cold.” Louis whined, his voice sleepy.

“Well, darling; it was your idea.” Harry chuckled.

Louis moved under the blankets to hug Harry’s body as much as possible, seeking warmth.

“Louis, look the sky. It’s pink.” Harry stated.

Louis looked up and saw a beautiful fading sky, from light blue to pink where the sun would be rising anytime soon.

“It’s beautiful.” He said, hiding his face back on Harry’s warm chest.

“I think we should get inside.” Harry suggested.

Louis quickly sat up and grabbed a blanket, running inside while saying. “I think that’s a very good idea.”

Harry laughed lightly and grabbed a pillow, following Louis inside. He found the other boy quivering, crouched down in front of the fireplace, lighting it up. Harry walked over to him and put the pillow down in the rug, sitting behind Louis. Louis sat down in front of the fire, very close, loving the warmth of the flames. Harry examined Louis as he lay down, resting on one elbow and supporting his head with his hand.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry called out making the elder turn to look at him, expecting something else. “Am I seducing you?” Harry said in an over the top low tone.

Louis raised an eyebrow at his lover and looked back at the fire. “You’d have to try harder.”

Harry smirked and sat up right behind Louis, his mouth close to Louis’ ear. “ _Okay._ ” He whispered sending a shiver down Louis’ spine and making him open his eyes instantly when his hands disappeared under Louis’ shirt.

“ _Shit_ , Harry; you’re hands are _very_ cold.” Louis complained but loved the feeling.

Harry didn’t say anything but moved his hands smoothly from Louis’ back to his tummy, feeling Louis’s body contract at the cold feeling. He then moved one of his hands to one of Louis’ nipples and the other down the bottom of Louis’ torso, to the waistband of his trousers, as he kissed the boy’s neck lightly.

Louis’ head fell back on Harry’s shoulder, exposing more neck skin for the younger boy to kiss and nibble on. And Harry knew he had Louis right then.

Harry continued to play with the waistband of Louis’ trousers and his nipple until an impulsive thrust of Louis’ hips gave it away that he wanted more than that. Harry’s hand on the waistband went further down until he found and toyed with Louis’ dick. His other hand moved further down to Louis’ thigh and squeezed it lightly every now and then.

The moans Louis’ left out right by Harry’s ear weren’t of any help to the younger boy and he found himself a bit too much turned on to just give, as selfish as it may have sounded in his head. He stopped any move on Louis and lay him down. Louis just let the boy have his way as he was now too turned on to take control over anything.

Harry grabbed Louis trousers and pulled them down along with Louis’ underwear and socks. He took his clothes off and then pulled Louis’ shirt over his head so both of them lay on the rug in front of the fireplace, naked and hard.

Harry moved in between Louis’ legs and went to kiss him while he thrust his hips smoothly against Louis’. Louis hands moved from gripping the rug to wrap around Harry’s head and his fingers tangled in Harry’s curls. Harry held his weight with his left forearm as his right hand went to Louis’ naked hip, squeezing that spot on Louis’ hip that was so sensitive for the elder.

Slowly, he positioned himself at a good angle and thrust in Louis slowly, taking it smooth and soft. The pace didn’t fasten too much and their moves didn’t rough up. They took things slowly, breathing in one another, kissing as much as they could and lots of caressing.

At some time, Harry trembled more than usual as he climaxed in Louis. To help the other finish, he kissed and licked all the way down Louis’ body, nibbling at some places like the nipple, the tummy or the hip bone; until he reached Louis’ dick. Harry put it in his mouth earning low grunts and loud moans along with Harry’s names until he came in Harry’s mouth.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bathroom, carrying some paper and cleaning the cum off Louis’ bottom softly, just don’t wanting to make a mess. He threw the paper at the fire.

“You just killed millions of little you.” Louis said looking at the fire.

Harry laughed loudly and grabbed the pillow, putting it under Louis head and put the blanket over their bare bodies, spooning under. They fell asleep, trying to sleep longer than they did outside, warmed by the blanket, the rug and the dying fire.


End file.
